3ª Temporada
{| width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="5" style="background-color: #CEF2E0; border-left: 10px solid seagreen; border-right: 10px solid #CEF2E0;" |- | | valign="bottom" style="font-size: 200%; color: seagreen; border-bottom: 2px solid seagreen;" | 3ª Temporada |- | | style="text-align: justify;" | Sumário da Temporada Nos Estados Unidos, os episódios originais foram ao ar entre 12 de setembro de 2009 e 26 de junho de 2010. No Brasil, a série passou pela primeira vez na Nickelodeon, começando dia 16 de março de 2010. Elenco principal * Miranda Cosgrove como Carly Shay * Jennette McCurdy como Sam Puckett * Nathan Kress como Freddie Benson * Jerry Trainor como Spencer Shay Relação de Episódios da Terceira Temporada 01 "IThink They Kissed" 02 "ICook" 03 "ISpeed Date" 04 "ICarly Awards" 05 "IHave My Principals" 06 "IFind Lewbert's Lost Love" 07 "IMove Out" 08 "IQuit iCarly" 09 "ISaved Your Life" 10 "IWas a Pageant Girl" 11 "IEnrage Gibby" 12 "ISpace Out" 13 "IFix a Pop Star" 14 "IBloop" 15 "IWon't Cancel The Show" 16 "IBelieve In Bigfoot" 17 "IPsycho" 18 "IBeat The Heat" iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!) Sam perde um dente comendo uma abobrinha durante o iCarly e vai ao dentista com Carly. Após ser submetida ao gás do riso no consultório de seu dentista, Sam confessa acidentalmente seu beijo com Freddie a Carly. Carly fica brava e enfrenta Sam e Freddie, já que amigos não devem esconder segredos uns dos outros. Enquanto isso, Spencer começa a dar aulas de arte numa prisão. iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly) No iCarly, Carly e Sam mostram a seus telespectadores como fazer "Tacos de Macarrão", e o programa Food TV convida-os para serem entrevistados. Durante a entrevista, "Ricky Flame" entra e desafia-os a uma "Batalha Culinária", competindo sobre quem pode fazer o melhor Taco de Macarrão. Quando o grupo ganha, Ricky sente-se esmagado, e para de cozinhar para sempre. O grupo iCarly tentar animá-lo, tentando fazê-lo cozinhar. Mais tarde, ele envia um vídeo, dizendo-lhes para encontrá-lo no ringue de luta. Quando eles chegam lá, Ricky está lutando com criancinhas porque descobriu que ele não gosta de cozinhar, mas ele gosta de ganhar, e quando ele está lutando contra crianças não há nenhuma maneira de ele perder. Após a turma descobrir sua verdadeira natureza de ganancioso e Ricky assediar Carly pelo wrestling, Sam bate nele. Enquanto isso, depois de levar um choque 100 volts no novo armário de segurança da Sam, Spencer tem uma visão do futuro em que ele irá abraçar um personagem de Guerra nas Galáxias, e vai fazer o possível para que essa visão se torne realidade. iSpeed Date (Encontro a Jato) Quando Carly tem dificuldade em encontrar um par para o baile "A Garota que Escolhe", Sam inventa um plano para obter o par de Carly. Então, Sam fala isso no iCarly e faz uma sessão de encontros com garotos, mas como são muitos, Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer fazem uma sessão de "Encontros a Jato" com os garotos, cada um a sua maneira. Com isso, Carly convence Sam a convidar Gibby. Freddie vai com uma mágica habilidosa, porém psicótica. Enquanto isso, Spencer segue uma bizarra rotina de ginástica. Freddie chama Carly para dançar e Sam chega e prefere não interromper. iCarly Awards (Prêmio iCarly) Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam a inauguração do 1º "Prêmio iCarly" de melhores conteúdos. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz apenas uma escultura gigante, quando deveria fazer 10 pequenas. Então, pede a ajuda de modelos europeus para tentarem fazer as estatuetas enquanto Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam o show. iHave My Principals (Quero Meu Diretor De Volta) O Diretor Franklin é despedido depois de aparecer como convidado no iCarly e é substituído pelo Sr. Howard, o professor de matemática, e pela Srta. Briggs, professora de Inglês, como co-diretores. As mudanças fazem surgir grandes problemas para toda a escola, como excessivamente punir os estudantes. Carly, Sam e Freddie decidem criar um plano para trazer o diretor Franklin de volta, para que ele consiga reconquistar o seu emprego, com a ajuda de outros estudantes. Enquanto isso, Spencer contrata um astro de rodeio para ensiná-lo a montar um touro mecânico. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert) Carly, Sam e Freddie ficam chocados ao descobrirem que Lewbert já namorou uma bela mulher chamada Marta. Ao verem que ele parecia ser mais feliz quando namorava, o trio decide trazer a antiga namorada de Lewbert de volta a sua vida, mas na verdade o que eles querem é um porteiro menos implicante. No reencontro, Carly, Sam e Freddie surpreendem-se ao descobrir que Marta é uma mulher completamente psicótica. Enquanto isso, Sra. Benson recruta Spencer e Chuck para o grupo de vigia do edifício, para investigarem quem está roubando os controles remotos das televisões de vários apartamentos do prédio. iMove Out (Vou me Mudar) Depois que a Sra. Benson fez Freddie comer aspargos no iCarly, mostrando fotos dele quando era bebê, e aspirar seu ouvido enquanto ele dormia, Freddie se muda e recebe o seu próprio apartamento. Enquanto isso, Carly, Sam e Freddie começam um negócio de fotógrafos de animais de estimação. No final, a Sra. Benson pede desculpas a Freddie, implorando-lhe para voltar pra casa, e promete que não vai constrangê-lo em público novamente. iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto iCarly) (Episódio Especial/Duração 45 min.) Carly, Freddie e Sam convidam dois comediantes malucos da Web, Fleck e Dave, para fazerem uma participação especial no programa. Quando Carly e Sam descobrem que os caras estão participando de um concurso na Internet para um prêmio em dinheiro, elas os ajudam a criar um vídeo impressionante. Infelizmente, Fleck e Dave tem uma grande briga que resulta em Carly e Sam tomarem lados diferentes e colocarem a amizade delas à prova. Sua racha faz com que seja cada vez mais difícil para elas continuarem a fazer o webshow, deixando Freddie e o resto de seus fãs para saber se este é o fim do iCarly. No fim, Carly e Sam ficam em perigo ao subirem em um andaime, que cai de um lado, deixando Carly pendurada a vários metros de altura. Enquanto isso, Spencer está obcecado para ganhar um barco e acha o dono de uma lancha nova. No entanto, sem ter um lugar para deixar seu prêmio, Spencer deixa seu barco no estacionamento, para o desespero de um de seus vizinhos, que joga no time de beisebol da faculdade - o Pirates. iSaved Your Life (O Salvamento!) Em um passeio para fazer um quadro do iCarly, Carly estava atravessando a rua quando vinha um Caminhão de Tacos em sua frente e Freddie, ao perceber, empurra-a e acaba sofrendo um acidente. Ele fratura o braço e a perna e machuca a cabeça, e Carly ao ver que ele salvou sua vida o recompensa ajudando em seu tratamento. Por causa deste acidente, Carly e Freddie se beijam e se aproximam como nunca antes. Enquanto isso, Sam e Spencer se envolvem em um intenso jogo de paintball "assassino", e Sam ganha o jogo. Nota: iSaved Your Life teve sua versão estendida exibida 12 de fevereiro, com mais 7 minutos. iWas a Pageant Girl (Garota de Concursos de Beleza) Sam revela seu segredo obscuro do passado a Carly e Freddie - ela competia em concursos de beleza quando era mais nova. Agora a rival de longo tempo de Sam, está vindo para Seattle para competir por sua 100ª vitória, Sam decide treinar Carly para desfilar, contando com ela para vencer a rainha da beleza. Sam faria ela mesma, mas foi banida da competição anos atrás; enquanto treina Carly para o show, Sam descobre que o banimento foi suspenso. Tirando a poeira de seu sapatos de dança, Sam deslumbra os juízes com uma inspiradora apresentação que é um regresso aos números de danças clássicos vistos em filmes de antigamente. Enquanto isso, Spencer convence Freddie a ir a um encontro duplo, mas as coisas ficam um pouco competitivas. iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby) A namorada de Gibby, Tasha, acidentalmente cai em cima do Freddie, quanto Gibby vê, pensa que Freddie "está dando em cima" de Tasha, ele desafia Freddie para uma luta. Freddie descobre que Gibby é um kickboxer incrível e que está sendo treinado por Sam. Enquanto isso, Spencer é nomeado morto por causas naturais, então ele aproveita a oportunidade para vender a sua arte por mais dinheiro. No final, Freddie mostra Gibby um vídeo da webcam que está lá por uma semana, e pegou o vídeo de Tasha realmente caindo sobre Freddie. Gibby vê o vídeo e depois ele se desculpa com Freddie então eles se tornam amigos de novo. O Spencer acaba desistindo da mentira quando sua ex-namorada que ele "conquistou" por causa que usou smoking no episodio "Transformando Sam" da 2° temporada diz que ainda gostava dele. iSpace Out (Para o Espaço!) Um grande bilionário convida iCarly pra fazer um show do espaço, assim como outro webshow, chamado Exercício Rocks. Ele faz diferentes testes no grupo para ver como eles vão lidar com as viagens espaciais. Carly acaba tendo um colapso violento para tentar sair da cápsula, desclassificando iCarly. Spencer é visitado por uma misteriosa garota, mas ele finalmente acha que sua mente está brincando com ele... iFix a Pop Star (Concertando uma Pop Star) O grupo de iCarly é convidado para fazer um clip musical para ajudar a Ginger Fox a voltar ao sucesso. Spencer enquanto isso, tem um encontro com a mãe do Gibby, ficando chocado pois todas as vezes que olha pra ela, ele vê o Gibby. iBloop (Erros) Miranda Cosgrove tem uma entrevista com o Jerry Trainor sobre ele errando e rindo muito em ensaios dos episódios. No final, ela concorda que todos os atores erram algumas vezes. No episódio teve a aparição de Drake Bell, ator que fez a série Drake & Josh, com a Miranda Cosgrove (Carly). iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show) Freddie descobre que Sam está no reformatório, porque o embaixador do México furou a fila numa lanchonete, então ela derramou chili na calça dele e que ela não pode sair a tempo de fazer o iCarly. Carly está determinada a não cancelar o show desde que seu pai estará prestando atenção, então ela pede para ajuda ao Spencer, o que vai ser difícil pois ele tem um encontro naquela mesma noite, e ele não pode cancelar. Ausente: Jennette McCurdy como Sam Puckett. Nota: Jennette McCurdy está ausente neste episódio pois estava doente e hospitalizada na semana em que o mesmo foi gravado. iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande) Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer tentam provar que é uma criatura o Pé Grande, uma lendária criatura alegou ter sido visto por muitas pessoas lá fora, no Noroeste do Pacífico, após a professora de Carly dá a ela um F, porque ela escreveu sobre o Pé Grande. Enquanto isso, Spencer está tentando acreditar que um "Castonim", uma combinação de uma cabeça de castor e um corpo de guaxinins, existe. Nota: iBelieve in Bigfoot foi exibido em Widescreen. iPsycho (Uma Louca Aventura) Carly, Sam e Freddie tentar animar uma fã solitária chamada Nora Dirshlitt em seu aniversário. Ela não tinha festas boas de aniversário antes de fazer 16 anos. Seus pais nem sequer comemoraram seu 16º aniversário com ela e tirou férias de Wyoming (devido a um desconto de $10 para $300 a $290). O trio iCarly veio, porque sentiram pena de Nora. Sam ouviu Nora dizendo que tinha uma fonte de chocolate gigante. A única razão que Sam concordou em vir. Eles planejavam estar em sua festa por 20 minutos e então descansam em um hotel para descansar um pouco antes da Webicon no dia seguinte. Quando chegam na casa de Nora, ninguém está lá, a única pessoa que estava lá além de Nora, era um palhaço de 87 anos de idade chamado Cramps. Cramps morre enquanto dança com Sam, (devido a um aneurisma), e a ambulância apareceu e o leva, o que faz Nora chorar. Para animá-la, o trio iCarly concorda em fazer o webshow em sua casa. Ela fica tão feliz que ela vomita em sua lareira. Depois que começou o iCarly, milhares de pessoas vieram para a casa de Nora, incluindo uma personagem interpretada por Daniella Monet que interpreta Trina Vega em "Victorious". Sam e Carly encenam o quadro que do "Cowboy e a Fazendeira Idiota", que uma Fazendeira (Carly) confunde o frango (o frango de Nora, o Maurice) de um vaqueiro (Sam), em um carro de esporte. Depois de todas as pessoas saírem, Nora rapidamente engana o trio iCarly para eles ficarem trancados no porão, por isso ela nunca vai estar sozinha novamente. Ela acredita que eles são anjos da guarda enviado para ela, para que ela possa se tornar popular. Nora foi tão longe que roubou todos os seus telefones, cancelando a Webicon e mensagens de texto a todos seus tutores (Spencer, a mãe da Sam, e a Sra Benson) dizendo que está tudo está bem. Ela se recusa a dar-lhes comida a menos que ela poderia beijar Freddie, então Sam esfrega o rosto de Freddie no vidro. Para dar o que ela queria, Nora dá a eles comida chinesa. Sam consegue abrir a fechadura da porta, mas Nora (embora usando uma máscara de Richard Nixon) deixa eles com medo e eles voltam para dentro. Para passar o tempo, Nora joga MadLibs junto com o grupo iCarly. Sam escolhe "Sangue" como um substantivo, Freddie escolhe "Psicótica" como um adjetivo, e Carly usa a palavra "Sufocar" quatro vezes como verbo. A partir deste jogo, o trio iCarly fazem um plano, para enganar Nora, em pensar que eles têm que dar uma mensagem de aniversário para Gibby. Eles fazem uma mensagem secreta de SOS segredo, dizendo: "Toda quarta. Palavra! Toda quarta. Palavra! Toda quarta. Palavra!", Que continua a mudar cada vez que ele joga, dizendo que Uma. Garota. Louca. Nos. Prendeu. Por favor. Nos. Salve. Gibby, entretanto está fazendo consertos na casa de Spencer, em troca da criação de um acampamento no porão. Quando ele recebe a mensagem e consegue descodificar o seu significado, Gibby, junto com seu irmãozinho Guppy, vão resgatá-los. Ele quebra a porta para a casa de Nora, e entra em uma batalha psicótica com ela. Isso destrói a maioria da sala na casa de Nora, incluindo a mesa, o armário de pratos, vasos, etc. Nora ainda tentou usar uma espada de esgrima para lutar Gibby. Nora, em seguida, empurra-o para o andar de baixo, onde fica o porão. A luta continua, e Nora, em seguida, empurra Gibby que bate em caixas de trás. Ele não se entrega, e pula em cima dela e se mantém firme. Felizmente, Guppy encontra as chaves e libera o trio iCarly. Sam então usa sua técnica engasgar-inconsciente (o "Vulcão Maluco"), em Nora, e a derruba. O trio iCarly chamam a polícia, e ela vai para a detenção juvenil. Enquanto Carly simpatiza por ela, Sam diz que ela vai fazer amigos na prisão. Depois Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Guppy, e Spencer acampam no apartamento. iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor) Depois de um apagão em Seattle, todos do prédio vão para o apartamento dos Shay's porque Spencer tem um ar condicionado norueguês. Enquanto isso, Carly tem um projeto da escola do Sr.Henning para fazer uma maquete de uma cidade utópica. Freddie encontra uma menina chamada Sabrina que veio conversando com ele online e descobre que ela é mais alta do que ele esperava. A Sra. Benson vai até lá levar os idosos do Bushwell Plaza, porque eles não podem suportar o calor, e eles foram obrigados a permitir que eles fiquem lá. Quando um senhor com "dores no peito", foi mexer com a maquete de Carly, e ela o impede. E também Lewbert se hospeda lá por um tempo. Até o ex-namorado Bad Boy de Carly, o Griffin (do episódio Meu Namorado Bad Boy) vai lá no apartamento perguntar se pode refrescar seus bichinhos de pelúcia, porque o ar quente pode danificar eles. Pouco tempo depois, Chuck e seu pai o Sr.Chambers, aparecem lá e Spencer não deixa eles entrar, até que chega a irmã de Chuck a Gia e ele autoriza eles ficarem lá. Um pouco depois, alguns dos amigos de Spencer aparece, o médico o Dr.Dresdin (do episódio Enfrentando a Shelby Marx), e outro amigo de Spencer o Marty Klemish (do episódio Irritando Gibby). Logo Sam, dá um minuto para cada um se refrescar, por 10 minutos de massagem no pescoço, e quando uma mulher idosa estava começando a massagem nela, o ar para, e descobrem que Griffin, estava usando o ar em seus bichinhos de pelúcia, e Sam atira o "Peter o Pinguim" no sofá e o senhor com "dores no peito", senta em cima dele e Griffin começa a discutir com ele. E Dr.Dresdin e Marty Klemish começam brigar por causa de um picolé. Carly rapidamente para com isso e fez um discurso sobre cidadania, onde todos concordaram e voltaram a ser amigos, um morador do prédio fala que a energia voltou e todos saem, ignorando Carly. Sabrina vai até o banheiro. Sam e Carly comentam que Sabrina parece um monstro gigante e Freddie a defende. Depois, Freddie sem querer espirra suco de limão no olho de Sabrina e ela esmaga a maquete de Carly sobre uma cidade utópica, igual um monstro gigante. Curiosidades da Terceira Temporada * No episódio Se Beijaram! Freddie mencionou beijar a irmã gêmea da Sam em Gêmeas sendo que a Nickelodeon Brasil não tinha exibido o episódio. * No episodio Eu Desisto, quando Spencer está assistindo o programa de barcos na sua TV, é citado o nome Joe Catania, que é o produtor da série. * No Eu Desisto, no Vitamina da Hora no momento em que todos estão tomando água, pode se notar que depois de um "close" em um personagem ou mudança de cena, o copo enche novamente. * No episodio Eu Desisto, na lanchonete uma hora pode se ver Fleck tomando a vitamina de suco de pimenta sem tomar água nenhuma. * No episódio Eu Desisto, quando Carly fala que ainda há um gato na parede ela está do lado do elevador, logo em seguida, Sam bate no rosto de Freddie e Carly esta na bancada. * No episódio O Salvamento!, Sam e Spencer estão lutando com tintas, uma vez a tinta que sai da arminha de Sam é verde, uma referência ao slime e em outra hora sai laranja na do Spencer, uma referência a cor do logo do canal Nickelodeon. * No Episódio O Salvamento! e Meu Namorado Bad Boy Carly está Jogando um jogo que uma Paródia do Jogo Guitar Hero. * O episódio O Salvamento! estreou nos EUA com 11,2 milhões de telespectadores, tornando-se mais a emissão de ação avaliado ao vivo na história da Nickelodeon, bem como a emissão nº 1 de todas as TV (cabo e de radiodifusão) naquela noite. Ele teve uma avaliação de 2,0 para adultos 18-49, uma série de alta para iCarly. É também o maior episódio de iCarly avaliado sempre. Em 12 de fevereiro e 13, Nick foi ao ar uma versão estendida do episódio, que inclui sete minutos de cenas cortadas do episódio original. * No Episódio Indo ao Espaço!, Carly fica doida e acaba quebrando a janela do simulador espacial, isso aconteceu porquê Carly tem claustrofobia, quando ela fica mais de 1 hora em um lugar pequeno, ela tem um ataque e fica doida. O mais curioso foi em Uma Louca Aventura, em que Carly, Sam e Freddie ficam presos em um estúdio de gravação bem pequeno, e Carly não tem nenhum ataque. E também no episódio A Mãe da Sam(4ª Temporada), Carly acaba surtando. Categoria:3ª Temporada